This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The main purpose of this research is to determine whether the study vaccine protects women who are HSV-1 [herpes simplex virus] and HSV-2 negative against the development of genital herpes